I Am Alive
by Ren-I-aM
Summary: Tania Scarlette (God) , the heroine, survives an apocalypse that was originally caused by her now deceased parents. She is followed by a companion who's a king of demons, Lucas, who has high romantic feelings for Tania even though she threatens to hurt him for making her childhood miserable and leading her to think there were voices in her head until the day of the apocalypse.


**I Am alive!**

_**Hey viewers! My internet name is ' **_**†Я****ε****ŋΙαΜ†**_**'**__** this is my first fanfic- well its not really a fanfic of anything - and i put somewhat form of effort into this. I'm expecting a whole lot of trolls to criticize me on my work because of how lousy and raw it is, but i have one really good tip for them: DON'T FRIGGEN READ IT MATE! don't go and insult me because it's not what your ideal story is! there is a difference between criticism and feedback, also i would love feedback from you guys! :D please leave a review and LOTS of feedback and feel free to email me if you would like to ask me any questions about the story etc as long as they aren't creepy...because i'll ignore you...like that cat that sits on my windowsill at night staring into the depths of my soul...ANYWAYS i would like to shout out to my friend/editor MATTPUTER because without his betterer grammar and punctuat!on dis WULD bee An MEGAR f41l forz a storyzzzzzz...never again will i type like that O.o HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! ^_^**_

_**EMAIL Ren-rei  
**__

**CHAPTER 1: GOD!**

Red hair flicked gently against her blood smeared cheeks. Her hands almost seemed to glow red from the crimson substance. Tania stared at the limp pair of bodies that lay sprawled upon the cold, timber floorboards. "Mom? ...Dad?" she finally managed to breathe with a slight whimper in her raspy voice. Eyeing the bodies with her now dull green eyes, she began to slowly shift her feet and lower her body down to kneeling point beside the lifeless beings that were once her parents. "Why?...What did they ever do wrong?" Tania continued with a more shaky tone in her voice then before. "They were such nice people...what kind of God would allow this..." As her lips started to tremble and her eyes welled up with tears she clasped her hands over her ears, knowing that the 'voice' would answer all her questions. "Nice? I think you have the wrong word there..."  
"No, shut up."  
"Weren't these 'nice' people the ones who started this whole mess?"  
"Shut up."

"Their so-called 'brilliant idea' caused many people to die"  
"GET LOST."  
"They risked your friends lives...they risked YOUR life, their only daughter," The voice seemed to chuckle like a small child with a hidden joke. "How on Earth is that nice?"  
"SHUT UP!" A dark shadow began to rise up against the wall, wavering and morphing into some humanoid creature. "I don't want to hear what opinion some demon has of my parents!"  
"As of God," The shadow stepped out of the wall and turned into a solid figure, walked over to Tania and crouched beside her, "he's no better...or should I say she." Tania raised her head up slightly to reveal her shocked face. "You're nothing more than a mere fallen Daeva now, God"

†•․я․•†

"Snoozing during an apocalypse? Doesn't that strike you as odd?" Tania's emerald eyes flickered open as she jumped up in surprise. "Oh...it's you, Lucas"  
"Well that's hardly a warm welcome." he sighed with a small tinge of amusement "But I have to admit, it's better than all your usual greetings, you know...like throwing a knife at my face...or kicking me in the gut...as I said, the usual." Lucas grinned and realized that Tania had gone back to fake sleeping. "Well that's a little rude."  
"Hey wait!" Tania blurted suddenly, disturbing the peace and causing Lucas to fall from his small perch on a broad tree branch and land on the ground with a loud thump. "Excuse my pun, but what the devil is it now?"

"You know about this city, right?"  
"I know about the people in it, not the city itself."  
"Same thing."  
"Hardly" He sat up against the trunk of the tree and fixed his broken neck to look more normal, as Tania stared at him in disgust. "Well that's a little disturbing."  
"Go on my dear."  
"Well do you know anyone who used to be a gun store owner thingy?"  
"You're talking to a Demon, a King Demon at that. I know everyone there is to know."  
"So you know someone?"  
"Unfortunately I have no idea what the hell a 'Gun store owner thingy' is."  
"You know...it's a gun store owner thingy." Lucas tilted his head to the side like a very confused puppy. "HE SELLS GUNS DAMMIT! do you know anyone who sells guns?!"  
"Sold, my dear, it's sold."  
"Oh shove a cat in it!"  
"Well, I never!"

"Answer the question!"  
"One second." From a small pouch that was attached to his belt he pulled out a small box, its edges lined with what looked like magma, its faces glowing a bright, crimson red. Pressing one long, pale finger against the top face of the box a bright light spread from the object, staining his pale skin a dull red for a small moment before fading. A large red screen appeared above the box like some form of alien ware. Lucas swiped his fingers along the transparent screen and poked at some hovering buttons and within seconds a picture appeared on the screen of a tall, broad shouldered man with a very round belly, thick, grey hair and a scruffy, unkempt beard. "Who's that?" she questioned, gesturing at the man in the picture. "This, my dear, is your guns store owner thingy."  
"GREAT! Now take me to his shop." Tania declared with a new-found confidence in her voice.

"On one condition..." Her eyes turned bland and cold as she processed this.

"Oh? And what might that be?"  
"If you were to allow me to take your hand in marriage." A large, malicious smile crossed from one ear to the other along Tania's face. "Did you know that I just recently sharpened my throwing knives?"

Lucas' smirk faded and he quickly replied "Or you could, you know, allow me to live...that'd also be great."  
"Excellent! well then let's head off" Tania rose from her seat on the ground and started walking down the steep path on the hill with Lucas trudging behind her in disappointment.

†•․я․•†

A warm, summer breeze tugged delicately at Tania's royal blue jacket as she made her way through the city. All would seem quite lovely if it weren't for the crumbling buildings, half eaten corpses and suspicious low groans coming from every dark corner, other than that it was rather ideal. Every now and then they would catch a glimpse of some creepy, mutated, hunched over figure shimmy from one dark corner to the other, occasionally squealing EXCELLENT like smeagol. "Okay, this place officially goes on my 'to-blow-up list'..." Lucas gave her a very concerned look before shaking his head. "Whaaaaat?"  
"I believe you've gone mad, my dear"  
"I most certainly am not!" He raised one eyebrow as if to question Tania.

"Who wouldn't to blow that thing the hell up?" Lucas stood there and considered her words for a moment.

"Point taken," He finally announced.

"Sooooooo, where is this store?"

"Right around this corner."  
"FIIIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAAAALYYYYYYYYYYY!"  
"I was actually enjoying this journey quite a bit."  
"I know you were, that's why I wanted to throw a boot at your face."  
"Well that's a little harsh." They both rounded the corner and hoped to finally meet the entrance of the fire arm store, instead they met with at least thirty corpses all piled up nicely against the entrance. "You have the address mixed up, right? Because I do _NOT_ want to be touching those nasty things."  
"Oh no dearie, this is definitely the place." He pointed toward the roof of the short building where a large sign shone very brightly the words _FERGUS'S FIRE ARMS_! "You ruined my hopes, screw you."  
"I'll get the gloves then." From thin air he pulled out two pairs of pink, rubber gloves, tossed Tania a pair and put on his own Fluorescent pink pair. "I think pink rather suits me to be honest."

"I hope you burn in hell." Tania mumbled beneath her breathe, just loud enough for the Demon to hear as she miserably pulled her gloves up to her elbows. "Already have, dearie, already have." he chuckled back in reply. "Now let's get to work, these corpses aren't going to just get up and walk away from the door for us." Suddenly three of the bodies stood up and began trudging away from the door, taking no notice of the warm, fleshy things wearing fluorescent pink gloves. "I stand corrected. I should really state the impossible more often... WOMENS LINGERIE WILL NOT RAIN FROM THE SKY!"  
"You creep."  
"Was worth a try."  
Tania sighed and began making her way toward mount death, trying not to look at the decaying bodies that lay limp.

†•․я․•†

If anyone had a watch they would be able to tell it was already four in the afternoon once all of the corpses were removed from the store entrance, unfortunately, nobody did so they took no notice of the setting sun, loud shuffling feet and low, suspiciously creepy groans that began surrounding the building as the sun sank beneath the orangey- purple sky. The large glass doors were forced open with Lucas's head unexpectedly, Tania stepped into the spacious room and stared in awe at all the rifles and handguns mounted along the walls. "Excellent, EXCELLENT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Nice to see you in such high spirits" Lucas groaned sarcastically, wiping the blood from his forehead with the black, leather sleeve of his trench-coat. "But next time warn me before you start kicking my head through a door."

"I'm not making any promises."  
"Fair enough. What are we looking for?"  
"I'm looking for a good few guns; you're trying to stay out of my way so I don't blow your head off with a shotgun."  
"I think I can manage that."  
"Well then that's your task complete." Tania picked up a mat-black colored rifle and began inspecting it and looking around through the scope that sat atop the gun, she then started filling the gun with ammo. "Test shot!" She pointed the gun towards Lucas and flexed her finger. Lucas, with such speed, tilted his head to the left, opposite the target of the bullet. "That wouldn't have looked pretty."  
"Indeed, what a shame."

"I feel so loved." Suddenly, a high, brain-piercing shriek filled the ears of Lucas and Tania, making their hands retreat to them. "The hell is that!?" Both turned to see a mob of zombies or what they called 'Groaning retards', blocking the shattered doorway. Tania's entire body was paralyzed with her hands now holding the loaded rifle, only able to utter a single word that just kept repeating itself in her mind, "Shit."

**Hope you guys liked it :D let me know if I should write more and publish it!**

**-**я

†•․я․•†


End file.
